New Friends
by FlameLightning19
Summary: After Libra's destruction Hikaru Ishikawa finds a slightly destroyed Mobile Suit. Wanting to fix it up her fiancé, Takashi Kurosaki helps her get it on their ship. Finding an unconscious pilot inside the couple takes the pilot to their home and nurses him back to health. OCxOC; ZechsxNoin.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Gundam Wing belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OCs and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: I am back to writing FanFictions here on FFN! Just wanted to let you know Hikaru is obsessed with Mobile Suits a little too much. She's just like Hanji Zoe from Attack on Titan or Mei Hatsume from My Hero Academia in that regard. I kept her personality her own and just have her moments of obsessing over Mobile Suits like that of Hanji's or Mei's. Also there are a slight few differences between this version and the x Reader version that is up on my Wattpad. As I was looking over the document I decided to change a few lines if it made the sentence sound better. **

**Also the cover photo that's exclusive to this one shot is how I imagine Hikaru's warehouse and apartment looking like. I made it in Minecraft so there was only so much I could do. Anyway please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Twenty-two year old, Hikaru Ishikawa and her fiancé, twenty-three year old, Takashi Kurosaki, were on their ship that they used to collect scrap metal. It had been a few days since the war ended and Hikaru was excited to get some more scrap metal. Hikaru use to work as an engineer for the United Earth Sphere Alliance and Takashi was a pilot. When the war started they left the military and moved to a colony.

Takashi looked over at his fiancée, he knew that look in her eye all too well, "What do you plan on building this time?"

Hikaru looked at Takashi, "I have no ideal yet, but it will be amazing!"

They got closer to the wreckage; Hikaru stood up and grabbed her helmet. She would usually go out and look through the wreckage first before they started to load it onto the ship. Walking to the back of the ship Hikaru put her helmet on.

Takashi used the ship's com system to talk to Hikaru, "Hun, you ready to head out?"

Hikaru smiled knowing that Takashi couldn't see it, "Yeah, open the hatch."

The brown haired man opened the hatch, "Be careful."

"I will be." Hikaru then slowly jumped into the wreckage, "There's a lot of debris; this will be very useful."

"Just be sure to check everything."

Hikaru smirked, "Don't I always?"

Takashi just laughed slightly. He knew he would be getting a lot of scrap metal using his Mobile Suit, Taurus.

As Hikaru drifted through the wreckage she saw many Mobile Suits. She took a mental note planning to grab them all. Off in the distance Hikaru saw a red-purple Mobile Suit, "That's a unique color."

"What do you see, Hun?"

"It looks like a Mobile Suit, but it looks completely different from all the others."

Takashi used the cameras on the ship to look for the Mobile Suit, "I found it on the cameras, come back to the ship and I'll go take a closer look."

The ravenette started to move closer to the suit, "I want a closer look."

"Hikaru, don't go too far from the ship!"

"I'll be fine, Babe. If you want to, move the ship closer." She kept going towards the suit.

"Damn it!" Takashi started to move the ship through the debris.

Hikaru finally made it to the suit, "This is no ordinary Mobile Suit." She then noticed the cockpit, "Huh, it's still intake."

Takashi had got the ship closer to the Mobile Suit, "Hikaru, get back in the ship."

The ravenette went back to the ship, "Alright, you are a better pilot than me."

Takashi waited for Hikaru to get back so she could keep the ship stable, "You focused on engineering over being a pilot."

Hikaru entered the ship through the back of the ship, "I'm heading to the bridge."

"I'll get ready, was there anything else you wanted?"

"You know the kind of stuff I like to use." Hikaru smirked.

"Of course, I'll bring that Mobile Suit in first." Takashi chuckled as he grabbed his helmet.

The door opened and Hikaru walked over to her seat, "Your turn."

Takashi stood up and walked to the back where Taurus was. He put his helmet on and got in Taurus. He opened a com channel once he was ready to go, "Open the hatch, Hikaru."

"Be careful." Hikaru then opened the hatch from the pilot seat and watched out the window.

Takashi flew Taurus out to where he saw the damaged Mobile Suit, he could tell just by looking at it that it was no normal Mobile Suit. Using Taurus he grabbed the other one and started to take it back to the ship. A few minutes later Takashi got the Mobile Suit in the ship, "Hikaru, put the ship on auto pilot, have it circle the debris. I want you to look inside this Mobile Suit." He then exited the ship again.

Hikaru put the ship on auto pilot, "Alright, but I'm going to close the hatch."

"I'm still bringing in the other parts you want."

The ravenette closed the hatch, "I realize that, but I just have this feeling that I need to close the hatch."

Takashi sighed, "Fine, but open it back up in ten minutes."

Standing up Hikaru made sure that the oxygen was back in the room that is connected to the hatch, but she kept the anti gravity off, "Deal." She then went to the hatch.

Takashi flew back out to the debris to look for more parts. Knowing Hikaru wouldn't be able to hear him he spoke to himself, "Your feelings are usually right, you're the reason we left the United Earth Sphere Alliance."

Once in the room with the hatch Hikaru looked at the Mobile Suit, "Alright what's so special about you?" Hikaru jumped up to the cockpit, "Well, at least the cockpit isn't damage, but the suit looks like it was in some sort of explosion." She then opened the cockpit and found the pilot inside, "Holy shit!" She pulled the man out of the cockpit, leaning him on her shoulder; pushing down off of the Mobile Suit Hikaru got herself and the pilot onto the ground.

Then Hikaru headed to one of the sleeping quarters. She knew that sleeping quarters had the anti gravity turned on. Opening the door to one of the rooms Hikaru stepped inside. Once gravity hit Hikaru could feel the weight of the man, "Heavier than you look." She then walked over to the bed and laid the man down, she didn't know who he was, but he looked familiar to her, "I need to tell Takashi." She then left the room and closed the door behind her. Then she headed back to the bridge.

Once Hikaru got to the bridge she quickly sat down in her seat and turned the auto pilot off, "Takashi, I found the pilot in the Mobile Suit. He's still alive, but he's unconscious."

"You're joking right?"

Hikaru opened the hatch, "I'm not joking."

Takashi looked at Hikaru's face on the com channel and he could tell she was serious, "Give me thirty minutes, put the ship in a stable auto pilot, and put the man on a breathing machine."

The ravenette put the ship back on auto pilot and walked to where they kept the medical supplies. She knew a little bit about the medical field, but not much. Grabbing a small breathing machine Hikaru headed back to the room the man was in; she placed the mask over the man's face and turned the machine on. Then she went back to the bridge. Hikaru walked back onto the bridge and sat down in her seat. She was wondering about the man she found. He looked slightly familiar, but she couldn't think of any names.

Thirty minutes later Takashi returned with the final piece of scrap metal, "Alright, that's all we can carry right now."

Hikaru took the ship off of auto pilot and closed the hatch, "You'll have to get us out of here. There's no way I could do it."

Takashi got out of Taurus, "Yeah, I know," he then headed towards the bridge.

"The man I found looks familiar, I just can't think of a name."

The brown haired man walked onto the bridge, "Does he know?"

Hikaru looked at Takashi, "Yeah, but I could be thinking of someone else."

Sitting down in his seat Takashi placed his hands on the controls, "We'll find out later. Did you hook him up on an IV so he could get some water?"

"I didn't know we had any of that stuff."

"Yeah, just in case something happens to one of us."

Hikaru stood up, "Well, I have put a few IVs in people before so I know what to do." She then walked to the supply room.

Takashi started to pilot the ship out of the debris, "If you can't get the IV in, it can wait. I'll do it after I get us out of the debris."

Grabbing an IV and a bag of water Hikaru smiled, "I can manage. I did learn some medical stuff back during our days at the academy."

"Of course." Takashi chuckled.

Hikaru walked into the room she put the man in; she attached the IV to the bag before placing the bag on a hook that was on the wall. After Hikaru did that she put the IV in one of the man's veins. She stood there a moment to make sure the water was dripping. Once she saw that it was dripping slowly she walked back to the bridge, "Alright, the IV is in."

Takashi had just got out of the debris, "That's good. We'll have Nessa come and take a look at him once we get home."

The ravenette sat back down in her seat, "How long will that take?"

"About three hours."

"Is that at the fastest speed?"

"Yes, I can't get the ship to go any faster." Takashi stated.

Hikaru looked out the window, "That's fine."

Three hours later they had arrived at the colony they lived on. Takashi piloted the ship into the colony; he turned on the com system to talk to some of their friends who worked as guards of ships entering and leaving, "We picked up some supplies, could you guys load everything up and take it to our warehouse?"

"Sure no problem," their friend, a black haired man, named Ryuga answered.

"Even the purple Mobile Suit we found. I want a closer look at it."

Ryuga laughed, "Alright, Hikaru."

Takashi stopped the ship once they were inside, "Oh we also need a gurney. We found a survivor on the Mobile Suit."

"Are you serious?!" Ryuga inquired.

"We are; I found the man when I opened up the cockpit." Hikaru stated.

"Alright, we'll get the man off the ship and take him to the hospital."

Hikaru looked at the screen, "No take him to our apartment. He was a pilot during the war. It might not be a good idea if people found out who he really is."

"Good point, alright we'll take him to your apartment." Ryuga stated.

Turning the com system off Hikaru looked at Takashi, "Thankfully our apartment is in the warehouse; makes things easier."

"Are you sure you want to take him to the apartment?"

Hikaru stood up and started to walk to the door, "I'm sure, Babe. We'll at least find out who he is."

Takashi stood up, "Good point." He then followed Hikaru to their sleeping quarter to get their stuff. After grabbing their stuff Takashi and Hikaru left the ship and started walking back to their warehouse.

Twenty minutes later Hikaru and Takashi walked into their apartment which was like a loft to their warehouse taking up about thirty-two meters from the back wall. There was a small balcony like area that would let them look over the warehouse. The balcony ran the entire length of the building.

Walking over to the couch Hikaru sat down, "I really wonder who that man is. He looks so familiar."

Takashi sat down next to Hikaru, "I'll look and see if I don't recognize him."

Hikaru nodded, "Okay, maybe you will know who he is since you watch the news more than I do."

"True, if he was on the news I should be able to recognize him."

Just then their door opened and their friends brought in the man. Ryuga looked at them, "We'll take him to the spare bedroom."

Takashi looked at them, "Alright, I'll call the doctor to come and check out the man to make sure he's alright."

Ryuga nodded, "We'll bring the debris to the warehouse."

Hikaru smirked, "Excellent, I can't wait to get a closer look at the Mobile Suit."

Their friends walked out as they laughed slightly as Ryuga looked at her, "Yeah, we know."

Standing up Hikaru walked over to the video phone, "I'll call Nessa; you go take a look to see if you recognize the man."

Takashi stood up, "Alright," he then walked to the spare bedroom.

Hikaru then called her friend and waited for the woman to answer. Suddenly the screen showed a brown haired woman, "Hey, Nessa."

Nessa looked at Hikaru, "Hey Hikaru did something happened to Takashi?"

"No, he's fine, but while we were out looking through the debris we found a survivor."

Nessa's eyes widened, "Are you serious?!"

Hikaru laughed, "That's the exact same thing Ryuga said."

"Well, it's just unbelievable."

"It's true thought. I found him in the cockpit of his Mobile Suit. You think you can come and take a look at him?"

Nessa nodded, "Yeah, I'm on my way."

The screen then went black and Hikaru stood up. That's when she saw Takashi standing next to here, "Oh, hey Babe. So does he look familiar to you?"

Takashi nodded, "Yeah, I saw him on the news before the final battle. That man is Milliardo Peacecraft."

The ravenette's eyes widened, "Are you serious? I thought people said he died in the explosion."

"Apparently he survived."

Hikaru walked over to the couch, "Nessa is on her way over. At least we now know his name." She then sat down and looked at the ceiling, "I wonder whatever happened to Zechs Marquise." Hikaru thought out loud.

Takashi pretended not to hear her, but he was curious as well. Despite never meeting the man, since he was part of OZ, they knew of his reputation, "I'll make us some hot chocolate." He then walked over to the kitchen.

Hikaru looked at Takashi and smiled, "Thanks."

*Thirty Minutes Later*

The ravenette heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it." She stood up and walked over to the door revealing Nessa, "Hey Nessa, come on in."

Nessa walked into their apartment, "Where is this man you found?"

"He's in the spare bedroom."

"Okay, you two stay out." Nessa walked to the spare bedroom.

Hikaru shut the door and walked back over to the couch sitting down next to Takashi again, "So his name is Milliardo Peacecraft?"

The brown haired man nodded, "Yeah I saw him on the news a few weeks back."

"Is that so?"

Takashi looked at Hikaru, "What do you plan to do with his Mobile Suit?"

Hikaru looked at the TV, "I haven't decided yet."

"You'll try to fix it," Takashi chuckled slightly.

"You know me all too well." She then stood up, "I'm going to see if Ryuga and the others brought the stuff here."

"Okay, I'll wait to see what Nessa says."

Hikaru leaned down to kiss Takashi, "Okay." She then walked out the front door and looked at her warehouse from the balcony. That's when she saw the Mobile Suit there. Walking over to the stairs Hikaru walked down them before she walked over to the Mobile Suit.

"We don't have everything here yet, we brought you the Mobile Suit first so you can look at it now."

Looking over at the doorway the ravenette smiled slightly, "Oh, hey Ryuga; I didn't hear you come in."

Ryuga walked over to Hikaru, "I was already here; although I do have some thoughts about this Mobile Suit."

The ravenette laughed, "Oh, and what would that be?"

"Look just because you know more about engineering than I do doesn't mean you get to act all high and mighty."

"I was kidding, I'm actually curious about your thoughts."

"It's sometimes hard to tell when you're joking. Anyway, I don't think this Mobile Suit is made with normal metal." The brown haired man stated.

Hikaru looked at Ryuga, "I have some contacts on Earth who helped out when the Sanc Kingdom was being rebuilt and they told me that there were Mobile Suits called Gundam on Earth. So I'm thinking this could be one of them. I'll get a hold of my contact again."

Ryuga looked surprised when Hikaru mentioned the Sanc Kingdom, "I'm surprised they were able to contact you. I heard the Captain of the Royal Guard was very strict when it came to the people who worked at the base."

"I remember hearing about her; all I know is that her name is Noin and that she was always around Princess Relena. Anyway I'm going to take a closer look at this Mobile Suit. Maybe I can learn more about it."

"Do you need any help?"

"I'll let you know if I do." She then walked over to the Mobile Suit and started to climb up it to get to the cockpit.

Ryuga walked back over to the door and laughed to himself when he saw Hikaru climbing the mobile suit, "She never changes." He then went to his truck and drove back to the docking area.

Hikaru managed to get the cockpit opened again and she climbed inside the Mobile Suit, "Let's see if you still turn on." She turned on the Mobile Suit and looked at the sensors, "Well, looks like you still work, that's good." The ravenette then noticed the helmet and decided to put it on, that's when she learned that the system started to work on its own, "What the hell is this?!" She quickly took the helmet off, "This is no ordinary Mobile Suit that's for sure." Using the wire Hikaru got out of the Mobile Suit, "I'll hook you up to my computer and see what you are all about."

*Three Hours Later*

Takashi walked out on to the balcony, "Hun, why don't you take a break?"

Hikaru looked up at Takashi, "Alright." She then walked up to the balcony, "What did Nessa say?"

"He doesn't have any internal bleeding, but he is in a coma. She doesn't know if he will wake up."

Looking down at the Mobile Suit the ravenette smirked with determination, "I think that he will; he doesn't seem like the type of person to give up easily."

Takashi smiled at Hikaru, "Is this another one of your feelings?"

"Yup. We should keep his identity a secret. I know that none of our friends will talk, but the world thinks Milliardo Peacecraft is dead."

"We'll keep it that way. That's the reason we brought him to the house."

"When he wakes up it will be his decision." Hikaru stated.

Takashi sat down at the table they had on the balcony, "So what did you learn about the Mobile Suit."

Hikaru sat down as well, "It's no ordinary Mobile Suit. I called my old contact from Earth and described the Mobile Suit to him."

"What did he say?" Takashi inquired.

"It's a Gundam."

"Are you serious?"

The ravenette ran a hand through her hair, "I was surprised too; he told me that the Sanc Kingdom had possession of this Mobile Suit for a while until the pilot traded it for a different Gundam."

"What Gundam is that one?"

"Gundam Epyon."

Takashi looked at the Gundam, "Could I see inside the cockpit?"

Hikaru slowly nodded, "Yeah, but don't put the helmet on."

"It has a helmet?"

"Yes it does, so don't put it on."

Looking at Hikaru's face he could tell something was wrong, "You put the helmet on didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. The system inside the Gundam tries to show the pilot how to fight. I don't know all the details, but when I put the helmet on it was telling me that I should destroy this colony."

Takashi rubbed Hikaru's back, "Did your contact fill in most of the stuff you didn't know?"

"Yeah, mainly how the first pilot acted when he piloted the Gundam."

"I see, did he tell you the pilot's name?"

The ravenette shock her head, "He told me he was risking a lot just by telling me how the Gundam worked."

"He was?"

Hikaru looked at Takashi, "He told me that anyone who worked for the Sanc Kingdom had a thorough background check done on them by the Captain of the Royal Guard."

Takashi leaned back in his chair as he thought, "Oh, her. I saw her on the news a few times when Princess Relena was ruling the Sanc Kingdom. Her name is Lucrezia Noin."

"I've heard that name before; my contact never mentioned her first name so I didn't know it was the same person. Noin use to be the instructor at Lake Victoria Academy earlier in After Colony 195. Her base was attacked and she started helping Zechs Marquise from the rumors I heard."

"They could be true, although OZ was never a group to tell much on what their members were doing."

"That's true, but I do know that Zechs and Noin had the highest scores ever at Lake Victoria Academy."

"So what do you plan on doing with the Gundam?" Takashi inquired.

Hikaru looked at the Gundam, "I'm going to fix it, but I'm going to take out that system. I don't trust it." She then stood up, "I'm going to go make dinner."

Standing up as well, Takashi looked down at the Gundam, "Alright, I'm going to go take a closer look at the Gundam."

"I'll call you when dinner is ready." She then kissed Takashi's cheek and walked inside.

*Six months later*

Hikaru was in her warehouse working on Gundam Epyon. It had taken her three months to fix it. Although it took her longer than she would like to admit to figure out how to remove the Epyon System. She eventually got the system out which was only a couple of days ago. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead Hikaru looked at Gundam Epyon, "Well, Epyon, you are ready for your first test flight."

Walking down the stairs Takashi walked over to the Gundam, "Ryuga is on his way over with the truck."

Looking to her left Hikaru looked at Takashi, "Alright, just be careful."

Takashi kissed Hikaru, "Don't doubt my skills as a pilot."

"Never said I was; I'll stay here to keep an eye on Milliardo. Let me know how the test flight goes."

"I will." He then heard a truck outside, "I'll be sure to have Ryuga out in space with me."

Hikaru walked over to the stairs, "I'll have a com channel open so we can talk." She then walked up the stairs.

Takashi looked up at Hikaru, "I'll contact you once I start the flight test."

"Okay." She then walked inside. Walking to the kitchen at the back of the apartment Hikaru grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Then she walked over to the couch which could be seen from the kitchen. Even from inside the apartment she could hear the Gundam getting loaded on to the truck, "Well, Epyon, I hope your flight test goes well."

Thirty minutes later Hikaru heard the video phone go off. She got up and walked over to the desk next to the front door where the video phone sat. Pushing a button Hikaru accepted the call and her fiancé's face appeared on the screen, "Hey, babe. How's it going so far?"

"So far so good; it's responding how it should."

"That's good, be sure to test if it can still fight."

The brown haired man chuckled, "Don't worry, we will."

Hikaru smiled, "I'm going to go check on dinner to see how it's going along."

Takashi realized what Hikaru was getting at, "Okay, I really don't want to come home to a burnt dinner. I'll talk to you later, Hun. Love you."

"I love you too." She then turned off the video phone and walked down the hallway to one of the spare rooms. Opening the door Hikaru walked into the room and walked over to the bed to her left. She looked at the machines, "At least you're doing better. You'll just need to hurry up and wake up out of that coma. I bet there are people who need you out there." That's when she heard a slight knock on the door. Hikaru quickly turned her head in that direction, "Oh, Nessa, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Nessa laughed, "I came to check on him, sorry about just barging in." She then walked over to the bed.

"No worries."

"How has he been doing?"

"Well, about the same, there's really no change." Hikaru stated.

Then they heard the sound of trouble breathing. Nessa looked over at Milliardo, "He's breathing on his own." She quickly but carefully took the breathing tube out of his mouth, "Mr. Peacecraft, can you hear me?"

Milliardo nodded, he then opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry. He looked at Nessa and Hikaru, but he tried to focus more on Hikaru, "Noin?" His voice was horsed. Then his vision cleared up, "No, you're not her."

"Nope, my name is Hikaru Ishikawa; my fiancé and I found you. He's currently testing your Mobile Suit."

The platinum blonde haired man looked at Hikaru in complete shock, "You fixed Epyon; but how?"

Hikaru just smirked, "That's simple. I'm an engineer. I was trained to fix Mobile Suits."

"But Epyon is a Gundam."

"I know that and it wasn't easy to fix either. It was actually the longest I've ever spent on fixing a Mobile Suit."

Nessa looked at Hikaru, "You two can talk later, I need to check him over and see if he's able to move."

"Alright, let me know when you are done, Nessa." Hikaru then walked out of the room.

"Don't worry I'll let you know." Nessa stated.

Hikaru walked to the living room when she heard the video phone go off. She walked over to the video phone and accepted the call. On the screen the face of her fiancé appeared, "Hey babe; how's the flight test?"

Takashi smiled, "It went perfect; the Mobile Suit moves like a dream. We just arrived back in the colony so we'll load up the Mobile Suits and bring them both home."

"I almost forgot about Taurus, I've been so busy fixing Epyon." Hikaru slightly laughed.

"Well, Ryuga had been using Taurus for something he had to do for the colony."

"Oh that's right; they use Taurus when they need to do repairs to the colony since they can no longer contact the United Earth Sphere Alliance."

Takashi chuckled, "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have Taurus."

Hikaru smirked, "To keep military secrets all I wanted was one Taurus suit in specific colors."

"I'm still surprised you got one."

"Treize could tell I wasn't bluffing when I said I would find a way to contact the colonies and tell all the citizens about military secrets."

"You would have told as well." Takashi smirked.

"I started to mention that I heard that the Sanc Kingdom had acquired some Taurus Mobile Suits, but before I could event finish the sentence Treize said I could have one."

Takashi laughed, "He was probably the one who gave the Sanc Kingdom those Mobile Suits."

"He never said."

"Well, I'll see you when we get home; they're ready to load up the Mobile Suits." Takashi stated.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

The video call then ended and the screen went black. Hikaru stood up and was about to walk over to the couch when she saw Nessa in the hallway, "Oh, Nessa. How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here. Anyway Milliardo will need to go through physical therapy to get back into shape. I will have him start tomorrow for now you two can talk."

"I'm going to wait for Takashi. He should be home soon."

Nessa smiled, "Very well. I'll be back tomorrow. I'll show myself out, later." She then walked over to the door and left.

Hikaru waved at Nessa, "See you tomorrow." She then walked over to the couch and sat down after closing the door.

Ten minutes later Hikaru heard the door open, "I was waiting for you."

Takashi closed the door, "How's Milliardo doing?"

"He's awake; I was talking to him when he first woke up."

"At least he's awake. Did he say anything?"

Hikaru stood up and walked down the hallway, "When he first woke up he thought I was Noin."

"His vision must have been blurred, but why would Milliardo know Lucrezia Noin?" He then followed Hikaru.

"I don't know." She then walked into the room and grabbed the chair that was at the desk. Sitting the chair beside the bed she looked at Milliardo, "Okay, I bet you have plenty of questions. Before that this is my fiancé, Takashi Kurosaki."

Takashi walked into the room and leaned up against the closet, "If we are able we will answer any questions you have."

Milliardo sat up as he looked at the couple, "Where am I?"

Hikaru leaned back in the chair, "In our warehouse, our apartment is connected to it. We are on a colony in the L1 section."

"What do you two do?"

"As I've said, I'm an engineer and Takashi was a Mobile Suit pilot."

"Are you part of any military branch?" Milliardo inquired.

"We were part of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, but we left before the war."

"Why did you fix Epyon?"

"I just wanted to; I also took out the Epyon System."

Milliardo looked at Hikaru in complete shock, "What, but how?"

Hikaru laughed slightly, "Trust me it wasn't easy, but after a few months I figured out how to take the system out."

"That's impressive; I just have one more question. Why did you save me?"

"To be honest I just saw your Gundam, although at the time I did not know it was a Gundam. We go out to find scrap metal and I build things. After Takashi brought Epyon on to our ship I opened up the cockpit and found you."

"But why save me?" Milliardo inquired.

"You seemed too young to die; besides everyone deserves a second chance."

Milliardo seemed confused by this woman's reason for saving him. He wasn't sure what to think of her, "Thanks, I suppose."

Hikaru stood up, "No thanks are necessary. I had a feeling there was someone out there you cared about and from our first encounter I was right."

"What do you mean?"

Takashi looked at Milliardo, "Hikaru said you called her Noin at first. I know that Noin was a part of OZ before becoming the Captain of the Royal Guard for the Sanc Kingdom. So how do you know her?"

Milliardo sighed since he wasn't expecting these two to know so much about Noin, "If I tell you then you will be the only other two people to know this."

Hikaru looked at Milliardo, "What is it?"

"I use to be part of OZ, but I did not use my real name. During OZ I was known as Zechs Marquise."

Both Hikaru and Takashi looked at Milliardo in shock. Takashi was the first to regain his composure, "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not; I am Zechs Marquise."

Hikaru looked at Milliardo's face and could tell he wasn't joking, "So do you want to let Noin know you are alive?"

"Believe me I would love to tell her, but it might be best if the world thinks I'm dead. Besides Noin won't give up on me that easily; she knows that I'm alive even if the others don't believe her."

The ravenette smirked, "You love her don't you?"

Milliardo blushed slightly, "Yes, I do, but how did you know?"

"That's the way Takashi talks about me." Hikaru then giggled as she walked out of the room.

Takashi just smiled, "We'll leave you to rest, but we'll bring you some food later."

"Thank you. Before you go how did Epyon handle?"

"It probably handled just as well as it did when it was first made. I didn't pilot it originally so I had nothing to go on, but trust me you will have no problem handling it." Takashi explained.

"That's good to know."

"I'll let you rest up. Our friend Nessa will be back tomorrow to help you start walking again."

"Yes, she told me before she left." Milliardo stated.

"That's good, well I better get going." The brown haired man then walked to the living room after closing the door behind him.

*Time skip to two weeks before the start of Endless Waltz*

Hikaru was in the kitchen cooking dinner for herself, Takashi, and Zechs. He had told them that he wanted to be called Zechs since he feels Milliardo Peacecraft is dead. Takashi and Hikaru agreed and started to call him Zechs. As for Zechs' condition he was doing excellent; his physical therapy went great and he was up and walking after a month. Hikaru was able to tell that Zechs would be pushing himself until he was one hundred percent better. Three months ago he started walking again, running, and lifting weights.

What the older woman never expected was for the twenty year old to actually attempt to pilot a Mobile Suit again. He proved her wrong and just a few weeks ago at the beginning of November he started to pilot Epyon again. Takashi and Zechs have spent the past month piloting the Mobile Suits even doing mock battles. Looking at the calendar Hikaru saw that it had almost been a year since she and Takashi had found Zechs. They had learned from the news that a new group known as The Preventers had formed and Hikaru had noticed that Zechs didn't seem surprised when they learned who had founded The Preventers: Lady Une, Sally Po, and Lucrezia Noin.

Suddenly the door opened and Takashi and Zechs walked inside. They walked over to the couch and Zechs took off the hooded jacket and sunglasses he was wearing to hide his identity while he was on the colony. Takashi looked over at Hikaru, "Hun, we're home."

Hikaru snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Takashi, "Oh I didn't hear you two come in. How is Zechs doing in the mock battles?"

Zechs chuckled, "I wasn't known as The Lightning Count for nothing. I can once again pilot just as excellent as I could a year ago."

The ravenette smirked, "Well, it's good that your stunt didn't prevent you from piloting as well as you use too." She then started to set the table.

"I'm lucky to be alive."

"Thankfully we found you when we did," Takashi said as he walked over to help Hikaru set the table.

"That's true and I can't repay my debt to you two."

"Just don't break her heart and we'll call it even." Hikaru smiled.

Zechs blushed as he thought of Noin, "I won't." He then walked over to the table and sat down.

Takashi sat down at the table as well as he looked at Zechs, "I never knew Noin, but from what I saw on the news she seems like an excellent woman."

The platinum blonde haired man smiled, "She is, I've known here since we were in the academy and the only person I trusted with my life. She also trusted me, which is why she protected my sister while she ruled the Sanc Kingdom."

Hikaru sat down, "So that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Zechs asked confused.

"Well it explains why she would quit OZ to become Princess Relena's right hand woman and the Captain of the Royal Guard." Hikaru explained.

"I guess it does."

*Time skip to after everyone is done eating*

Zechs looked at Takashi and Hikaru, "I'm going to Earth and join The Preventers. It will probably take me a couple of weeks to find their headquarters."

Hikaru looked at Zechs, "Are you sure? People will learn that you didn't die."

"Its fine, it's actually about time I join."

Takashi looked at Zechs, "You thought about this for a while haven't you?"

Zechs nodded, "Ever since The Preventers were founded I had planned to join them."

"Well you better get packing then; like you said it will take you a while to get there," Takashi said.

"Right." Zechs then got up and started to walk to the bedroom he had been staying in.

Hikaru looked at the platinum blonde haired man, "Zechs, when you get the chance, you should bring Noin here. I would like to meet her."

Zechs turned to look at Hikaru as he smiled, "I will." He then finished walking down to the room.

Ten minutes later Zechs walked back down the hallway, "I better get going, to make it to Earth on time I must leave now."

Takashi looked at Zechs, "We'll see you around, Zechs."

Hikaru looked at Zechs as well, "I wasn't kidding when I said to bring Noin here. I have a feeling she will want to meet the people who saved your life."

Zechs chuckled, "Don't worry; I'll bring her here when I get the chance." He then walked over to the door and put the hooded jacket back on, "Farewell."

"Later, Zechs." Takashi smiled.

"See you later." Hikaru waved.

Zechs nodded one final time before walking out the door and putting the sunglasses on.

Hikaru walked over to the couch and sat down on the corner cushion with her legs up on the couch stretched out in front of her, "It's going to be weird without Zechs around."

Takashi walked over to the couch as well and sat on Hikaru's right because of the way she was sitting, "I agree, I wonder if he took Epyon."

"Don't know; it's his suit so he can do what he wants with it."

Takashi smiled, "That's true."

"Damn it, I almost forgot!" Hikaru quickly stood up and ran over to the video phone.

Takashi looked at Hikaru confused, "Hun, what's wrong?"

Hikaru ignored Takashi for the moment as she called the station, "One moment."

Ryuga's face appeared on the screen, "Hikaru? What's wrong?"

"Has _he_ got there yet?"

"Who are you talking about, Hikaru?"

"Ryuga, you know _who_ I mean."

The black haired man thought for a moment before he remembered Zechs, "Oh, no he hasn't yet."

Hikaru stood up, "Good, keep him there if he arrives before we do. I'm going to go get his new Mobile Suit." She then ran out the door and to the warehouse next door.

"Hikaru, what's going on?! Takashi, do you know?"

Takashi rushed over to the video phone, "I don't know, Ryuga. She just stood up quickly. I'm going to follower her." He quickly ran out the door before running outside the warehouse. Once he was outside he saw a truck that was carrying a Mobile Suit, "Hikaru?"

The ravenette looked out the window, "Get in, I'll explain on the way."

He wasted no time getting in the truck, "What's going on, Hikaru?"

Hikaru put the vehicle in drive and started to drive towards the colony's exit station, "I made a new Mobile Suit for Zechs."

"What the hell? When did you have time for that?"

The ravenette looked at Takashi for a moment before looking back at the road, "I didn't do it alone, plus I have been working on this Mobile Suit for a while now."

"I'm still confused."

"I _hacked_ OZ and found their plans for a Mobile Suit model called Tallgeese and Tallgeese II. I also found the plans for Epyon as well. I copied the files and started to build a whole new Mobile Suit that combined Tallgeese, Tallgeese II, and Epyon."

"You're kidding, you hacked OZ?" Takashi inquired.

"Kind of, it was when I got Taurus, I also got the plans. The cover story is that they were hacked, but in reality Treize asked me to build this new Mobile Suit." The ravenette explained.

"What is the Mobile Suit called?"

The ravenette pulled into the colony's exit station and stopped, "Tallgeese III."

"Tallgeese III?"

Ryuga ran over to the truck and looked at Hikaru, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Hikaru got out of the truck, "Has _he_ arrived yet?"

"No, he hasn't."

"Good, unload this Mobile Suit."

"Is it Taurus or Epyon?" Ryuga inquired.

"Neither it's a new model that I build. I was told that I would know who this Mobile Suit would belong to."

Some of the workers got Tallgeese III standing up and ready to leave. Ryuga looked over at the Mobile Suit, "Whoa, you built this?"

Hikaru rubbed the back of her head, "Well, I had help from some engineers at OZ."

"Why in the hell would you have their help?"

"Treize Khushrenada asked me to build this Mobile Suit. I got paid a good amount of money for my services so I couldn't complain." Hikaru then got a slight crazed look in her eye, "Plus it was so amazing to work on it, it's such a beauty."

Takashi sighed, "Hun, your obsession is slipping out."

Hikaru looked at Takashi, "I can't help it and you know I've worked so long on it."

"Well, at least I know what you've been doing now." Takashi stated.

Just then Zechs walked into the colony's exit station, "Takashi? What are you doing here?" He then noticed Hikaru, "She's here too?"

The ravenette looked over at Zechs, "Oh good, you've arrived just in time."

"What do you mean?" Zechs inquired.

"I was tasked with building a Mobile Suit. I almost forgot about it when you left, but Takashi and I were talking about Epyon which made me remember. Anyway, I was told by the person who asked me to build it to choose the pilot I felt was worthy of flying it. I believe you are that pilot."

"What do you mean by a Mobile Suit?" Zechs was still very confused until he walked further into the station and saw the Mobile Suit.

Holding her hand out towards Tallgeese III the ravenette smiled proudly, "Zechs, this is Tallgeese III and I've chosen you as its pilot. Don't worry it has been tested."

Zechs looked at Hikaru, "Well, with my own suit it won't take me long to get to Earth. I'll even have extra time to test the suit myself."

Hikaru smiled, "That's good, I'm glad that I built it."

"How did you get the plans for it?" Zechs inquired.

"I was asked to build it. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who paid for it." Hikaru stated.

Zechs didn't need to think so he only chuckled, "Of course it makes sense that I would become its pilot." He then walked out to Tallgeese III and got in the cockpit with the help of the wire.

Hikaru looked at Ryuga, "You know what to do." She then walked out of the area where ships and Mobile Suits were kept since the door would be opening soon and she didn't have her spacesuit. She walked to the control room with everyone else behind her.

Takashi stood next to Hikaru, "You did a great job building Tallgeese III."

The ravenette laughed, "I can't take all the credit."

"Why not; weren't you the lead engineer?" The brown haired man then wrapped his arm around her waist.

Looking out the window as the outer door opened and Hikaru saw the vast darkness that was space. She watched Zechs moved towards the opening before he left the colony. A smile appeared on her face as she watched how well Tallgeese III flew through space, "Yeah you're right, Takashi."

Takashi looked down at Hikaru, "Let's head home." He then began to escort Hikaru out of the control room.

"Alright." She followed him with no problem and the two walked home hand in hand.

*Time skip to where Zechs and Noin are just leaving Earth to head towards Mars at the end of Endless Waltz*

A ship was just leaving the Earth's atmosphere; inside of the ship were two familiar faces. They were heading to Mars to begin a new project. One that would change the future for the better or so they hoped.

"Are you sure? The Terraforming Project hasn't even officially started yet," Lucrezia Noin asked the man sitting to her right. She didn't look at him, she didn't need to.

"It's something Relena is working on and it won't be easy. That's why a dead person would be perfect for the job. Noin, are you sure you're…" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Noin closed her eyes as she moved her head down slightly, "Zechs please don't make me repeat myself… again."

Zechs didn't reply; there was no need to. The ship was set on auto pilot, but he knew they would have enough time to make a quick detour before they went to Mars.

Noin looked at Zechs, "What are you up to? I know that look all too well."

Zechs smirked slightly as he looked at Noin, "We're taking a slight detour."

"That's not like you, Zechs. You're not one who would want to take a detour."

The platinum blonde haired man chuckled slightly, "I thought you would like to meet the couple that saved my life."

"You weren't at a hospital?"

"No, I was at their apartment for almost a year. Although for six months I was in a coma."

"Did they know who you were?"

"The male knew that I was Milliardo Peacecraft. When I first woke up I thought his fiancée was you."

"Did she look like me?" Noin inquired.

Zechs shook his head, "My vision was blurry at first and I thought I saw you."

Noin looked straight ahead out into space, "Yeah, I would like to meet them. If it wasn't for them you wouldn't be here."

"That's good. I already had their colony put in as our first stop." Zechs smiled.

"I knew you had a plan. How long will it take us to get there?"

"About three days." He then grabbed a chessboard, "This will keep us busy."

Noin smirks, "Yes, it will." She then turned her chair so she was facing the consol between them, but she still had room to cross her legs.

Zechs turned his chair to fully face the consol and he set up the chessboard.

*Three days later*

Hikaru was in her warehouse checking the status of Epyon and Taurus. She sighed because she heard the news that all Mobile Suits on Earth were being destroyed. She couldn't bring herself to destroy these two. Hell she took the self destruction option out of them, "I can't destroy you two." She then dropped to her knees as she held her hands up in the air, "That would be the cruelest thing ever!"

Zechs had walked into the warehouse about that time as he laughed, "She hasn't changed at all."

Noin walked in behind Zechs, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is a proud engineer who takes it a little too seriously." He then looked up and saw Takashi, Ryuga, and Nessa sitting on the balcony.

"Zechs, are you okay?" Noin inquired.

Turning back he looked at Noin, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just reminiscing that's all."

Hikaru turned to look at Taurus which was closest to the door when she saw the two Preventers, "Zechs? You actually came back."

Takashi happened to look down at that time and he stood up, "Hey, Zechs, didn't expect you to be back so soon. I'll take a wild guess and say that you brought Noin with you."

Zechs chuckled slightly, "Well, I did say that I would bring her here to meet you two. I just wasn't expecting Ryuga and Nessa to be here."

The brown haired man laughed, "That's true. Well, I'll meet you guys inside." Takashi then walked into the apartment.

Hikaru looked at Zechs and Noin, "Come on let's head inside." She then walked up the stairs and down to the apartment.

Zechs looked at Noin, "Don't worry you'll be good friends with them in no time." He then walked up the stairs.

Noin followed Zechs, "I hope you're right."

Ryuga and Nessa were walking to the stairs when Zechs and Noin got to the top. Noin decided to let Zechs talk to them for a moment as she looked at Hikaru's warehouse. She wasn't surprised that the woman had Epyon. What surprised her was that Hikaru had a Taurus suit. Once she heard her name Noin turned to look at the others.

Nessa looked at Noin, "It's good to meet you, Noin. My name is Nessa; I was Zechs' doctor." She then held her hand out.

Noin shook the woman's hand, "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for helping him."

"It was no trouble, if it wasn't for Hikaru he wouldn't even be here. She was the one who found him."

"I suppose I owe my biggest thanks to her."

Ryuga chuckled, "Honestly she wasn't expecting to find him in his Gundam. She only grabbed the Mobile Suit to study it and use it for parts. Well, I have to get back to work. Later, Zechs." He then looked at Noin, "It was nice meeting you."

Zechs looked at him, "Goodbye, Ryuga." He then looked at Nessa, "We'll only be here for maybe a day. We need to get to Mars soon."

Nessa looked at Zechs confused, "Why are you going to Mars?"

"My sister Relena has plans to start up a Terraforming Project. We plan to get there before the project starts so we can't spend too long here."

"No worries, maybe we will meet again one day." She then walked down the stairs, "Later."

Zechs and Noin then walked over to the apartment and walked inside. Noin looked around the apartment and was surprised by the size of it. She then noticed Hikaru and Takashi sitting down at the dining room table so she and Zechs walked over to join them.

Hikaru looked at Noin, "It's nice to finally meet you, Lucrezia Noin."

Noin looked at the woman surprisingly, "How do you know my name?"

The ravenette just smirked, "I was a part of the United Earth Sphere Alliance back before the war started. I of course had heard of the OZ members thanks to the news, just never knew your face. That's why once I learned you were the same person who was the Captain of the Royal Guard I was surprised."

"Explain further." Noin demanded. She wasn't sure how this woman got any of the information. Sure Zechs could have told her, but Noin didn't think that was true.

"I have a contact who was a mechanic in the Sanc Kingdom."

Noin glared at Hikaru, "That's impossible; I did a background check on everyone."

Hikaru laughed, "Calm down, it was after the war when he told me any information. All he told me was that you guys use to have Epyon until the pilot traded it for a different Gundam. He also told me that Epyon was a Gundam and that's it."

The platinum black haired woman sighed she knew she shouldn't get mad at something that probably happened over a year ago, "Sorry, it's just hard to believe that you knew someone that I hired."

"That's understandable, anyway before I forget. My name is Hikaru Ishikawa."

"It's good to meet you, Hikaru." She then looked at Takashi, "I take it that you're her fiancé?"

Takashi nodded, "My name is Takashi Kurosaki."

Noin looked back at the ravenette, "Hikaru, thank you for saving Zechs; I never once believed that he was dead."

Hikaru smiled, "You're welcome. When I found him I had a feeling he would survive even when the others thought he wouldn't even wake up from his coma."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, my feelings are usually right. That's why Takashi and I left the United Earth Sphere Alliance." Hikaru explained.

Noin looked at Takashi slightly surprised, "You were a part of the United Earth Sphere Alliance?"

"I was a pilot; Hikaru was an engineer."

Looking at the ravenette Noin asked the question that's been bothering her since she and Zechs arrived, "So why do you still have a Taurus suit and Epyon?"

"I can't bring myself to destroy them, plus there's no self destruction option. I took them out; I didn't want anyone to destroy my beauties." She then looked at Zechs, "How did Tallgeese III handle?"

Zechs slightly smiled, "It was excellent and it was very powerful."

"Wait how does she know about Tallgeese III?" Noin inquired.

Hikaru looked at Noin and smiled, "Simple, Treize asked me to build it around the end of August in After Colony 195."

Noin looked at Hikaru completely surprised, "You build Tallgeese III?"

"Well, I had help from OZ engineers, but yeah I was the main engineer." Hikaru simply stated.

"You did an excellent job. Zechs fought like he use to."

The ravenette smiled proudly, "That's good to know."

Noin smiled at the woman; there was something about Hikaru that felt like she could become friends with anyone, "I have one question though."

Hikaru looked at Noin, "Sure what's your question?"

"What were you doing out in space when you found Zechs?"

"Collecting debris from the battle after the war was officially over. When I saw Epyon I knew that I wanted to learn more about that Mobile Suit. I wasn't expecting Zechs to be inside though so that was a surprise."

"I bet."

Takashi looked at Noin, "Wait until you hear how she got Taurus."

"I was wondering how you got a Taurus Mobile Suit. It was made after you left." Noin stated.

Hikaru looked at Noin, "After Taurus was officially manufactured in August, After Colony 195 it was finally known that Takashi and I left completely and weren't coming back. We were called back to Earth to discuss what our future would be. I took the full blame so I was taken to a separate room where a lot of the higher ups were. I was told that I could live if Takashi and I could keep all military secrets."

Tilting her head to one side the platinum black haired woman inquired, "How did you get Taurus?"

"I told them for one Taurus suit in specific colors their secrets were safe."

Zechs looked at Hikaru, "They didn't want to give one to you at first did they?"

"Nope, but I threaten to find a way to contact all of the colonies and tell them the military secrets. All of the others laughed at me, but Treize could tell I wasn't bluffing. I was about to mention that the Sanc Kingdom had gotten some Taurus Mobile Suits, but Treize agreed before I could finish my sentence."

Noin smirked, "He knew you were going to mention that I had gotten some Taurus suits."

"I guess so, but that doesn't matter know because I got one." Hikaru smiled.

Zechs looked at the clock, "We better get going we're on our way to Mars."

Takashi looked at Zechs slightly confused, "Why are you going to Mars?"

"Relena is working on Terraforming Project. It's not officially started and it won't be easy. The world still thinks I'm dead so I'm perfect for the job." Zechs explained.

Noin looked at Takashi, "I chose to go with him to help."

Hikaru smiled, "You're going for the same reason Takashi left with me. You want to stay by his side."

"Yes, that's the exact reason." Noin smiled.

Takashi stood up, "Well, don't let us keep you waiting."

Zechs and Noin stood up as well. The platinum blonde was the first to reply, "This is true, we have a long trip ahead of us."

Hikaru stood up and looked at Noin, "Let's keep in contact." She then handed Noin a piece of paper, "Call us something so we can talk."

Noin took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket, "Thanks, we defiantly will." She then walked over to the door.

Zechs walked over to the door and looked back at Takashi and Hikaru, "Once we get communication up we'll contact you."

The ravenette smiled, "We'll be waiting."

Takashi wrapped his arm around Hikaru's waist, "Farewell."

Noin looked at them, "Farewell." She and Zechs then walked out of the apartment and went back to the exit station to get back on their ship so they can head to Mars.

Once they were back en route to Mars, Noin looked at Zechs, "I'm glad we took that detour."

"That's good to know." Zechs stated.

"I think Hikaru and I will get along, despite her obsession with Mobile Suits."

Zechs smiled, "I agree, you two will be great friends."

Noin smiled at Zechs as she looked down at the chessboard, "We might as well play chess. There's nothing else to do." She turned her chair in the same position as before.

"Very well," Zechs turned his chair as well.

Noin knew their trip would be long, but there was no one she would rather be on this trip with other than Zechs and she knew he felt the same way. Even if he doesn't want to say it out loud, she knew because he didn't stop her from coming.


End file.
